


The unappreciated Smartboard

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, moustead - Freeform, random and ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Happens after episode 304





	The unappreciated Smartboard

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** My love and gratitude goes to [driedflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers), who beta-ed it for me.  
>  **Author's note 2:** Slash, for de_bingo‘s prompt _Woe_  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for episode 304, I suck at titles, I decided to write them for each episode of season 3 so this is a bit random and ridiculous fluff.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters aren‘t mine but Dick Wolf‘s and Co.

Jay had the key to Mouse’s apartment (and Mouse to Jay’s) for months and had used it before, but only in emergencies.

Like when Mouse locked himself out. Or when they both drank a little too much and Mouse couldn’t get his keys out of his pocket. Or when Jay had to go undercover and Mouse came over twice a week to open the windows and check Jay’s mailbox.

This time it’s different and new because Jay uses it for the first time since they are a couple.

"Mouse? It’s me!" he says loudly, shrugging off his jacket and shutting the door behind himself.

"Here!" Mouse calls out, and Jay follows his voice to the kitchen. "How’s Erin?" Mouse adds.

"Pretty glad to finally be able to move back into her place," Jay answers. "You were missed at _Molly’s_. Everyone asked where you were."

Mouse is typing on his laptop at his tiny kitchen table, a lot of colorful post-it notes spread around him or stuck to the window pane.

Jay comes up behind him and presses his lips to Mouse’s neck, just because he can, making Mouse stop typing and tilting his head a little to give Jay more skin to kiss. One of his hands comes up to gently caress Jay’s neck.

"Sorry I didn’t make it," Mouse says eventually, a little distracted. "When I brought back the smart-board, there was this guy from Missing Persons at Platt’s desk and he was really interested in taking it over and now I’m adjusting it to their requirements."

"I still can’t believe you had to get rid of it in the first place..." Jay shakes his head.

"That makes two of us." Mouse sighs. "It would have made your job so much easier!"

"I know!" Jay says with sympathy because he knows how disappointed Mouse is.

"Al saw how quick and efficient it was and still told me to get rid of it." Mouse sighs again. "It would take Burgess and Roman hours if not days, to find the relevant transcript the old school way."

"You did such a great job linking all the key words and cross references and make it so easy to use, even Ruzek won’t be able to mess it up," Jay says.

It took Mouse countless hours to work on it. To make it work exactly as he wanted – exactly as their unit needed.

"And Voight just glared at me and taped the suspect’s mugshot on it as if its .jpeg wasn’t already open... as if it’s just an ordinary white board..." Mouse continues, and Jay nods.

It took all of his self control not to tell his boss to appreciate Mouse’s work more.

"I’m not even sure they ever used their smartphones for more than making calls." Jay smirks, and so does Mouse, turning away from his laptop, and they kiss for real this time. Slow and gentle.

"Are you done yet?" Jay wants to know breathlessly, when they have to break the kiss.

"What...? No!" Mouse jumps up from his chair immediately, eyes wide with confusion. "We’re just getting started." He pulls Jay in for another kiss. 

"I mean, with the adjustments for Missing Persons." Jay chuckles and nods towards the table.

"Oh, right!" Mouse beams. "Yes! Definitely done for today!" He turns around quickly to save his work and shuts down his laptop while Jay’s fingers on his neck and shoulders distract him.

"You’re so tense..." Jay whispers as his fingers meet the tight knots there.

Mouse moans a little, half from pleasure, half from pain. "Do you think you can do something about that?" The grin is very audible in his voice.

"Anything that makes you sound like that." Jay promises and Mouse turns around for another kiss.


End file.
